


Prom Queen

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto nero [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sembra che niente possa far capire a Marinette la vera identità di Chat Noir.E se invece ci riuscisse proprio Chloe?Ringrazio Marion blue e i suoi splendidi riassunti su youtube per avermi fatto venire l’idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Prom Queen

 

Chloe chiuse il suo cellulare e roteò gli occhi, guardando Marinette rialzarsi da terra davanti a lei.

La ragazza dai capelli blu si appoggiò alla parete del corridoio, passandosi una mano sulla spalla dolorante.

“La solita incapace…” si lamentò Chloe.

Marinette assottigliò gli occhi, guardando Chloe dimenare il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo bionda.

“La solita antipatica che indossa gli occhiali da sole al chiuso” borbottò Marinette.

Chloe infilò il cellulare glitterato in tasca.

“Devo mantenere il mio stile. Essere l’ape regina della moda ha i suoi doveri, oltre che i suoi vantaggi. Non mi aspetto che una ‘coccinella’ sciapa come te capisca” la punzecchiò.

“Non capisco come Adrien possa essere tuo amico” ringhiò Marinette.

Chloe assottigliò gli occhi, dicendo: “Perché tu non sai niente di niente di lui”.

Marinette aggrottò la fronte.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese.

“Ci conosciamo sin da quando eravamo bambini. I nostri genitori sono migliori amici, o meglio, legati dagli affari, l’unica cosa che gl’interessi.

Se vuoi saperne di più, dovrai essere un po’ meno la brava e noiosa ragazza, e seguirmi in quell’aula vuota” la sfidò Chloe, allontanandosi ancheggiando.

Marinette abbassò il capo.

< Forse è vero. Conosco l’Adrien delle copertine. Però…

Era così triste mentre guardava il film di sua madre, così desideroso che Chloe smetta di litigare con gli altri e alle volte mi sembra addirittura fragile e insicuro.

Stare via quest’estate per andare a trovare la famiglia di mia madre mi ha fatto riflettere.

In fondo quanto può essere veramente malvagia una ragazza che ci tiene ancora al suo orsetto? >. Seguì Chloe nell’aula e la vide seduta su un banco, intenta a passarsi un rossetto rosa intenso sulle labbra. Risaltava rispetto alla pelle abbronzata di Chloe.

< Ad occhio e croce direi che si è fatta una lampada. Sembra sempre così superficiale, ma… Il paragonarmi a una coccinella era fin troppo incalzante > rifletté.

“Sai, Adrien era parecchio triste della tua assenza. Mi rammarica pensare che sarà felice del tuo ritorno” borbottò Chloe, facendo ondeggiare una gamba sinuosa oltre il bordo del banco. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra le illuminava la scarpa bianca, su cui spiccava una marca in grandi caratteri dorati.

Marinette arrossì, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Da-davvero… Davvero?” esalò, balbettando.

Chloe la indicò.

“Ecco, questo è quello che volevo ottenere” disse. Aveva le unghie lunghe laccate con un rosa vistoso e acceso. “Smettila per un secondo di pensare a lui come a un dio greco. Adrien è un ragazzino esattamente come noi due” ordinò.

Marinette s’irrigidì.

“Essere un’ape regina è un dovere per me. Ne fanno parte vestiti, gioielli, modo di parlare e persino di comportarmi. Sono prigioniera di questo maledetto ruolo.

Tu dici di odiarlo, ma poi sbavi quando è Adrien a farlo. Immaginalo come una versione maschile dell’ape regina, una specie di re dei bambolotti” la richiamò Chloe.

Marinette s’incupì, chinando il capo.

“Non l’avevo mai vista sotto questo punto di vista…” sussurrò.

“Io non posso soffrirti, ma Adrien… Il vero Adrien mi piace. Quello a cui piace sedurre le ragazze, saltare tra i tetti e fare battute squallide…” ammise Chloe, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” domandò Marinette, rabbrividendo.

“Volevi sapere com’è in realtà. Non dico che non sia davvero dolce e premuroso, gli piace davvero essere amico di tutti. Ha un animo sensibile, gli piacciono l’arte e la musica… Tutte quelle robacce che piacciono a tutti, ma lui è molto altro.

Ha iniziato a piacermi a cinque anni, quando picchiò dei bulli che mi avevano rapito l’orsetto. A sette anni trovavo divertente quando faceva le capriole nel ramo dell’albero davanti a camera mia, appendendosi a testa in giù. Sin da piccolo è sempre scappato di casa dalla finestra di casa sua.

Tanto i nostri genitori sono sempre assenti, si accorgerebbero della nostra morte con qualche mese di ritardo solo per il danno all’immagine pubblica” esalò Chloe.

“Non immaginavo ne fossi innamorata” mormorò Marinette.

“Come immagino tu non ti sia accorta che Luka ha una cotta per te. Sei proprio tarda.

Però io non sono come quell’artista da strapazzo. Io voglio che Adrien sia felice, ma… Per esserlo tu devi sapere chi è veramente. Altrimenti sarai solo una delle tante che lo costringerà al suo ruolo.

Non dimenticarlo mai, se io sono la reginetta del ballo, lui ne è il re. Probabilmente finiremo entrambi sposati dai nostri genitori per soldi, io morta di overdose e lui suicida da un tetto” disse Chloe.

Sgranò gli occhi, mentre Marinette l’abbracciava.

“Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire, ma… Possiamo essere amica? Puoi aiutarmi?” domandò con voce tremante.

Chloe sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

< Dannazione, ho sottovalutato il suo buonismo… > pensò.

“Solo se questa cosa non si viene a sapere in pubblico” brontolò.

Marinette le sorrise e annuì vigorosamente.

“Hai detto che gli piace fare battute squallide. Per caso… sapresti anche dirmi in quei momenti che animale ti fa venire in mente?” domandò.

< Con il mio yo-yo ho sempre eliminato i demoni dal cuore della gente. Non ho mai pensato che la gente potesse soffrire intorno a me, che potessi prevenirli scoprendo il loro dolore prima di una trasformazione verso il male.

Quelle farfalle non erano riuscite a farmi aprire gli occhi sulle sofferenze che io stessa potevo causare > pensò.

Chloe si ticchettò sulla guancia, sporgendo il labbro.

“Un gatto, direi. Che fa le fusa e si accoccola per avere la pappa, ma che in realtà vorrebbe essere schivo. Credo che abbia voluto iscriversi in questa scuola di poveracci proprio per superare l’odio verso la razza umana che rischia d’insegnargli suo padre” rispose.

Saltò giù dal banco. “Ora andiamo in classe, prima che ci trovino insieme. Non voglio ammettere che sono diventata tua amica” brontolò. Ravvivò la sua coda di cavallo alta ed uscì dall’aula.

Marinette si strinse un pugno al petto e appoggiò la mano sul banco.

< Oh no… Adrien è Chat Noir! Ora si spiegano fin troppe cose > pensò, lasciandosi sfuggire un prolungato gemito.


	2. Maschera pirandelliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio Marion blue e i suoi splendidi riassunti su youtube per avermi fatto venire l’idea.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 786.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia:38. A e B si piacciono ma uno dei due ha un’identità segreta (ha poteri da gatto come le mew mew o ha un gatto extraterrestre come Doraemon) e B lo scopre. Bonus: B ha lo stesso potere o ha anche lui un gatto extraterrestre (Ale River-Sherly Rizza).

Maschera pirandelliana

 

“Marinette è solo mia amica… Continuo a ripetermelo, ma non riesco a smettere di pensare che sia una bugia” sussurrò Adrien. Faceva scattare le dita a martelletto sui tasti del pianoforte, sentendo la melodia risuonare per tutta la sua camera.

< Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi non posso fare a meno di pensare quanto lei sia la vita normale che ho sempre desiderato. Incarna tutto quello che ho sempre voluto. I suoi codini blu che la fanno sembrare una bambina, ma i suoi profondi occhi azzurri già da donna >. Ogni tanto sbagliava il tempismo di qualche nota, rallentato dall’anello che portava al dito.

“Lei è così diversa da tutte le ragazze che conoscevo prima. Se sapessero che Chloe è la migliore di quella tipologia di persona, ne rimarrebbero sconcertati”. Sospirò pesantemente e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi davanti al viso.

“Solo che io non me la merito una come Marinette. Lei pensa che io sia migliore soltanto perché come tutti conoscere la maschera di perbenismo che mio padre mi ha costretto a mettere.

Sia io che lui sentiamo la mancanza di mia madre perché con lei si poteva semplicemente avere un po’ di affetto, essere se stessi ed in cambio ricevere un abbraccio” mormorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro roseo, arrossandolo.

 

_Adrien incrociò le gambe sul letto, leggendo il libro di testo che teneva di fronte: “_

_Nel romanzo Uno, nessuno e centomila Pirandello, attraverso la metafora della maschera, spiega come l’uomo si nasconda dietro una “maschera”, un velo di Maya che non consente di conoscere la propria personalità. Nella realtà quotidiana gli individui non si mostrano mai per quello che sono, ma assumono una maschera che li rende personaggi e non li rivela come persone. La maschera non è altro che una mistificazione pirandelliana, simbolo alienante, indice della spersonalizzazione e della frantumazione dell'io in identità molteplici, e una forma di adattamento in relazione al contesto e alla situazione sociale in cui si produce un determinato evento._

_Pirandello in Uno Nessuno e Centomila se da una parte riprende l'idea nietzschiana di “relatività”, dove la realtà è un gioco di forme illusorie in cui non è possibile conoscere la verità, dall'altra guarda al concetto sviluppato da Gustav Jung di “persona” in cui ogni “individuo” indossa una maschera in determinate circostanze per rispondere alle richieste del mondo esterno il cui uso eccessivo può sfociare nell'ombra della personalità. Il relativismo conoscitivo pirandelliano non è altro che l'ammissione di una verità non assoluta proprio perché la verità possibile è quella che identifica l'essere con il suo apparire”._

_Adrien fece un sorriso amaro, guardando la raffigurazione che mostrava degli uomini colorati senza volto._

_“Sembra la perfetta descrizione di mio padre. Una maschera perfetta solo se non ci vivi insieme… forse rappresenta fin troppo anche me”._

 

Adrien sospirò pesantemente.

“D’altro canto c’è Lady Bug. Non puoi condividere tutte quelle avventure senza finire per provare qualcosa.

Io, poi, mi sono sentito attratto da subito. C’è qualcosa di conturbante in quella tuta aderente.

Quando indosso la maschera, mi sembra di poter mostrare anche quello che di me rimane sepolto. Un baciamano non è solo cavalleresca galanteria, ma un modo seducente per esterna i desideri della mia età.

Diamine, sono un adolescente, potranno anche piacermi le ragazze sexy!”.

Serrò gli occhi, suonando più velocemente, ricordando le note a memoria, mentre una venuzza pulsava sulla sua fronte pallida.

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e guardò la rosa rossa appassita adagiata sul davanzale della sua finestra.

“Beh, se Marinette sapesse chi sono veramente, mi rifiuterebbe. Lady Bug, invece, lo sa e mi ha già rifiutato. Chat Noir non è abbastanza per nessuna delle due ragazze di cui sono innamorato.

Non sono un gatto, sono un fallimento completo, come lo sono per mio padre”. Smise di suonare e chiuse il pianoforte, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, con un gemito sofferente.

< Mi chiedo come mai quella farfallina non abbia mai scelto me. Sì che sono un conglomerato di sensi di colpa > rifletté.

Udì dei passi frettolosi risalire le sue scale e si alzò in piedi, si voltò e la porta si aprì.

Marinette entrò di corsa nella stanza.

“Scu-scusa… se sono venuta… senza preavviso…” farfugliò. Si piegò in avanti, poggiandosi le mani sulle ginocchia, respirando pesantemente.

Adrien le fece un sorriso rassicurante, porgendole la mano.

“Non preoccuparti, mi fa piacere vederti” disse gentilmente.

Marinette serrò i pugni e rialzò lentamente il capo, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non prendermi per pazza, devo chiedertelo”. Iniziò a dire.

< Sto per giocarmi la mia unica change con il ragazzo che mi è sempre piaciuto, ma devo sapere > si disse.

“Sei tu Chat Noir?” domandò.

< Come diamine è riuscita a scoprirlo?! > pensò Adrien, raggelandosi.


End file.
